utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Celestetwit
Templates for Idol Songs Oh, yes, of course! I've started using a new template for the entire music category so I'm sorry for the confusion! The template is Template:Music. Each character has a specific color, so just keep scrolling down to check what hex code/color should be used, or go to Template: Color Code. Thank you for all your help at the Wikia! ---- Haha, sorry, I should start changing those templates and deleted Template:Character Song to avoid confusion. Like I said above, the template we're going to use for all the music-related pages is Template:Music. ---- Oh, don't worry! I'm going to be online for a while, so I'll be working here too, so please don't strain yourself too much! I need to do a lot before I go on semi-active status because of my first day of college. ---- Does that mean you're older than me? :O (You're from the Philippines too! I just noticed that!) Image/CD Covers Hey there, Celestetwit! Great job on the edits, by the way! Thank you so ''much! I just have one concern. The images you're uploading for the CD covers and templates have already been uploaded previously by other users, so there's no need to keep uploading new ones. I've seen at least three images of Syo's Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song, so, yeah... But thank you anyways! I'm working on organizing the images so we don't have any more problems over this kind of thing! Re:Duet and Unit drop down menu While I would really love to put in the full names for the navigation, the Wikia system will not allow the text to go beyond the space alloted for the navigation. Actually, I've always really wanted to put a dropdown for the themes, but it just really wouldn't fit. I'm still thinking of a way to shorten them somehow, or if I should just sort by character or something. Any suggestions on that? And I've been meaning to ask... Are you okay with me giving you rollback rights? College life is starting to settle into my life but I'm still having a hard time adjusting to one-and-a-half hour bus rides to DLSU and back (lol) and my schedule, so I fear that I ''might not be able to be on the Wikia if anyone has any problems regarding stuff like vandalism and spam/hate editing. Drop down menu and rollback rights Oh, I see! That's a good idea regarding the Navigation menu! I'll be sure to edit that now~ Also, thanks for the reference to the KuroBasu Wiki, and yeah, it looks super nice! If this is the case, I'll be sure to adopt the template now and make sure it fits our own design. Hm. Now to decide on the colors of each album. Then I'll probably make a separate page which sorts songs by artist. Wee, I'm doing this over Biology homework, hell yeah. XD And yey for the acceptance! I'll have your user rights changed~ Re:Master List Page Hm, guess so. Although I will adopt the template for the music and song category just for ease of access. Well, that's for another time. I still have to finish the '''Songs '''page. Re:Master list Actually, I've already started, and I'm already done with Audition, Happy Love Song, Fandisk Themes, and the Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song Series. :)) It won't take too long now that I've got my pacing right, so don't worry about it~ Actually, you can go check out the page - which is about half-done I suppose. I just needed to get it published just in-case my internet goes wacko and I end up losing the edits lol. My Username Hi hi, Celeste-san! ( OuO)/) Thanks for the info on the username change! I shall refer to it for future reference! I like my username and will keep it as it is for now. As I mentioned on my profile, the username stuck to me, as people remember it easily (they can't get it out of their heads ahahaha) and truth be told, it also displays a bit about my personality. (Plus, I'm not creative enough to think of another username. xD) GANBARIMAAAAAAASU! ( OuO)b Suki, desu! (please, come and talk to me! :D) 02:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tabber As far as my knowledge goes, there is a way to change the width, and that empty space could be filled up with ranking information regarding the song, or even the legend if the song has more than two singers. Re: Categories Actually, I'm working on them, but there are lots of others things that need work right now, so it's hard focusing from one thing to the next. As soon as I finish the images, I'll get right on the categories.